HTF: New Girl In Town
by PhantomWinds
Summary: Lunar moves into Happy Tree Town and learns what it's like in town.


**Lunar and Eclipse: HTF**

Chapter 1:

Notice: Everyone is going to be as humans, it'll be easier to write for me! And I'll be switching from point of views but I'll let you know what view is what view!

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Lunar's POV:

As soon as I got off the bus and watch it drive away I turned my attention to the path that lead deeper into the forest. The bus driver for some odd reason didn't want to to down the road, something about the town being cursed? I made sure my bag was securely on my back before making my way down the road. Trees were on both sides of the road, and strangely the forest was dead silent that it was almost creepy. As I continued along the middle of the road I soon saw the entrance of the small town I was looking for. A very small smile came onto my face as I got closer. The town was small, I knew right then and their that I wasn't going to go unnoticed as the new girl in town. I sighed some and quickly looked around for the town hall or for someone that could point me in that direction. The town was almost as dead as the forest, weird.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I was starting to think that I had the wrong town or this town was a ghost town. I soon heard someone sobbing and mumbling to themselves. I turns around and saw a young man sitting under a large tree with his knees tucked up to his chest and his hands on top of his hat. I slowly made way over to him.

"Sir? Are you alright sir?"

Flippy's POV:

'How could I let him get loose like that again?! This time he killed everyone! Every last one of them and I couldn't stop him AGAIN!' I thought over and over in my head, Flipqy had just finished with his little killing spree and now here I was all alone again until next morning. I almost didn't hear the female's voice until she gently put a hand on one of my knees. I looked up with my forest green eyes to meet light purple eyes. I just sat their breathless looking at her before she spoke again.

"Sir? What happened to you?" she asked sweetly. I looked down and frowned some and lightly shook my head.

"No, their all gone, all of them." the girl frowned and sat down next to me.

"What do you mean by that?" she watched me with a sad an concerned expression. I just shook my head and stood up. I heard her let out a gasp and forgot that my clothes where covered in blood, their blood.

"It doesn't matter, they'll be back in the morning." after saying that I had walked off back to my home, our home.

Lunar's POV:

So many thoughts were running threw my mind and this guy that I just meet wasn't giving me any answers. I quickly stood up and ran to him to grab his sleeve.

"U-um I don't have a place to stay for the night." when I had grabbed his sleeve he stopped and turned some to look at me. I let go of him and glanced down some and fiddled with my fingers finding great interest in them for the moment. I heard a soft laugh and glanced up to see him smiling at me.

"Alright, I guess you can stay at my house for the night. My names Flippy." he held out his hand, I returned the smile and shook his hand.

"Thanks Flippy, my names Lunar." after our little greeting Flippy lead me to his house. While he did I took in the scenery of the quite town and just what Flippy was wearing. He had on a Army uniform with a black tank top on underneath his jacket, I could just see some dog tags and a Bowie knife. His green beret kept his mint green hair under control it seemed. I also noticed that he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. I hadn't relized that I was staring until his voice brought me out of it.

Flippy's POV:

"Lunar? Lunar we're here." we soon got to my house and I hadn't relized that she was staring until we got to my house. She soon snapped out of it and blinked a couple of times, we both laughed some and I lead her into my house. As she stood in the living room and went to go get a blanket and some pillows for her to sleep with on my couch. As I walked back into the living room I pointed out the bathroom for her and set up my couch. I turned to her and noticed that she was looking down and a light blush was on her face.

"U-um. Flippy? I don't have any sleepwear." she said quietly and I had to smile some.

"It's alright Lunar, I'll let you borrow some of my sweat pants and a shirt." she smiled and nodded, I told her that I would be right hack and went upstairs to my bedroom to grab an extra pair of sweat pants and a black shirt. I went back down stairs and handed them to her.

"You can go change in the bathroom." she sniffed and said her thanks before taking the clothes and walked to the bathroom. As she walked away I hadn't noticed until know that she only wore a black trench coat. I shrugged some and sat in the armchair to wait for her to finish to make sure she was alright.

Lunar's POV:

As I stood in Flippy's bathroom and none the less in his clothes for me to sleep in. I did have clothes to sleep in but I just didn't feel comfortable with wearing them while I was over, all I had were botty shorts and a cut off tank top. When I walked out with my trench coat over my arm, and my day clothes hidden under them, I walked back to where Flippy was. I smiled at him and set my clothes down.

"Thank you again Flippy." I sat down on the couch and smiled at him, he seemed like a really nice person. "So do you think the town hall will be open tomorrow Flippy?" he frowned just a little bit but nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take you in the morning." he stood up and stretched some "Well I'm going to bed, night Lunar." he waved at me and I told him good night, I watched him walk up the stairs to his bedroom before laying down in my makeshift one. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and soon fell asleep.

~Lunar's Dream~

I ran around town and looked for anyone but I couldn't find them, not even Flippy. I had called out his name, and others that I knew wouldn't be in town at all. I yelled and cried so much that now my through was sore. I panted some from the running, I soon found myself at the tree that I first meet Flippy at. I leaned my back against it and slid down until I was in the same position that I had found Flippy in. I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I let the tears roll down my face as I continued to cry. I hated being alone, it was my one and only nightmare. I soon heard someone laughing and looked up, it was Flippy but he had looked off. It wasn't until he was standing right before me that I knew what was wrong, his eyes were bright yellow and it looked like his teeth were pointed. He smiled at me and I felt scared. He laughed at me and held out his Bowie knife, which I saw had fresh blood on it.

"F-Flippy?" I called out weakly which had only gotten me more laughs.

"Shit head isn't here, just you and me girly." he smiled even more and knelt down in front of me. I leaned back from him which only seemed to make him happy.

"Too bad you have to die now." with that he raised his Bowie knife above my head and brought it down.

~End of Dream~

I sat up from my makeshift bed gasping for air and looked around me until I remembered that I was in Flippy's house and on his couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried silently for a minute. I knew after that dream, or nightmare if you want to call it that, I wouldn't be able to sleep, at lease not alone. So I got up and draped the blanket over my shoulders. I looked up the stairs before slowly and quietly climbing them. Once I reached the top I looked at the closed doors and walked down the hall until I heard someone snoring. I laughed some thinking that Flippy snore in his sleep before walking to the door and slowly opened it. I looked inside for him before seeing him sleeping. I smiled some and walked over to him, I felt like a little kid that just woke up from a bad dream.

"Flippy. Flippy please wake up." I gently shook his shoulders and he looked up at me with sleepy forest green eyes.

Flippy's POV:

"Lunar? What time is it?" before she could answer I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned some seeing the time. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her. She looked like a mess, she had my clothes on and the blanket wrapped around her.

"I-I couldn't sleep. Is it a-right with you if I-I sleep with you?" she looked down at the floor but at our hight difference I could still see the light blush on her. I smiled some and made room for her.

"Sure, come on Lunar." she smiled back and quickly climbed into my bed. She looked over her shoulder and at me.

"Thanks Flippy." and with that she fell asleep.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

If you want me to finish this then please tell me!


End file.
